


Just Another Friday Night

by Petunia_Fettucini



Series: Days of Kihyun Fell in Love [1]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: Flirting, M/M, but leading to it, joochangki, kihyun and Minhyuk are oldies, mentioned of past kihyuk, no smut in this sorry, not mentioned but kihyun are in his pink hair glory in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petunia_Fettucini/pseuds/Petunia_Fettucini
Summary: Just another Friday Night for Kihyun, or so he thought.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Days of Kihyun Fell in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Just Another Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for my english here, since its not my first language.
> 
> I wrote this so I could fulfill my thirst for joochangki. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was just another 7pm on Friday night. Kihyun sat on the corner stool at the bar, wincing at the bitterness of his whiskey. His best friend, -  _ well, if exchanging dick pics once in a while will make someone your best friend _ \- working his shift as the bartender that would lasts for another five hours. Like many of friendships made out there, these two bonded by alcohol, and a couple of touches of private body areas in the bar’s toilet. But that was five years ago, and now both of them were more than content to keep the bar’s table between them for the rest of the night.

  
“ Why you keep on ordering that if its making you do the ugly face? ”

Minhyuk, the best friend, said it with disgusted face, while cleaning a freshly washed wine glass.

  
“ Bitch its non of your business. ” Kihyun twirled his now empty glass and looked behind towards the tables and dance floor.

“ Quite empty for a Friday night, don’t you think? ”

“ Not your lucky night then. ”

“ You motherfucker.. ”

“ Bitch I am. ”

Now its Kihyun’s turn to put the disgusted face, while Minhyuk just raised his eyebrow.

“ What? You know better than anyone else here that its true! ”

“ Whatever makes you sleep at night, and give me another one. ” He raised his glass and earning a mocking face from his best friend yet still took the glass and filled it with whiskey.

Minhyuk proceeded to give the glass back and asked, “ Don’t you have a gig every Friday? You know being the vocalist of the hottest band in town? ”

Kihyun took the glass and finished it in one go, then swinging the empty glass in front of his best friend’s face, “ Its been a whole six months that we fully booked for Friday night, and the boys started whining for not having time to go out with their hoes. So you have to bare with me for the next... Dunno maybe I’ll leave in an hour. ” He thought,  _ where to? _ in his head, but that would be a problem for when an hour comes.

  
“ Gonna be a long dreadful night for me then. ”  
  


Minhyuk earned a  YAH! from Kihyun and snickered, “ I bet this is the last place that you thought of before decided to go out. Don’t try to deny it, you thirsty bitch. ” He went off to the back, possibly to prepare more ice.

Was it true? Well he knew damn well he couldn’t lie to Minhyuk. Yes, he called Yoongi to pick him up but he was out of town. Then he texted Shownu if he was free and surprise bitch, he has a girlfriend now. Wonho was out of question since they kinda fought the last time they met and he hadn’t heard anything from him since. Tinder? The shit‘s so boring these days, and he couldn’t just ask someone to suddenly come, spend the night, and leave them for the next six months because he would be busy with the band again.

Being the vocalist of the hottest band sure making his social status goes up, now he is able to come inside clubs that he used to spend at least an hour to queue, and not even able to get in after all. All the girls thirsts over him, and all the boys secretly have dirty thoughts about him. But when his band members complained and asked for day off through the weekend, he thought a bit and realized it himself that yes he probably need it to. Of course not all of your plans going to work in this shitty planet called earth, but meet up with his best friend and just chill at the bar might not be that bad.

Except when suddenly there are two people, two boys that he knew by their cologne, sit on the stool on his left and right (He wasn’t sitting on the farthest stool, there are one more on his right), and started chatting between each other.

  
“ I am sorry I didn’t know it was going to rain tonight! ” The boy on Kihyun’s right just zipped open his bomber jacket and put the said jacket behind him. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt and black ripped jeans, completed with Converse.

  
“ Told ya the weather this afternoon was too good. Thank god we arrived just before it started pouring hard. ” The guy on the other side also put his coat off and hang it at the back of the stool. Black sweater and dark blue jeans, with high ankle Converse. Then he looked at Kihyun and shoot a charming smile.  
  


”Hyung! Long time no see. ”

Kihyun scoffed, “ It is, long time. ”

“ You’re looking much older each time we meet ”

This cheeky brat , Kihyun thought for another comeback but decided to just drop it and pull out his pack off cigarette instead, but then realized he forgot his Zippo lighter at his apartment and murmured a “ Fuck.. ”

The boy on his right suddenly slide a cheap looking lighter, and Kihyun turned to look at him. “ Since when you started bringing lighter? You aren’t a smoker, ” he asked but more like thinking to himself, “ Is this your uncle’s? ”

“ Because you are, ” the boy answered and gave Kihyun a cheeky grin.

  
There was a tug on his chest but he shrugged it off. Kihyun light his cigarette then puff out smokes, handed the lighter back and let out a small “ thanks. ”

Minhyuk finally back to behind the bar, holding a big bucket of ice, then put it under the bar table in front of Kihyun and chuckled, “ So you’ve met the brats. ”

Both of the boys attention shifted to him in a slightly surprised manner, and the boy on Kihyun’s right spoke again, “ We aren’t brats. Anyway uncle, your bar would be empty since its raining outside. ”

Minhyuk raised his eyebrow, “ Who gives a shit? Just mean that my work would be done earlier than usual. ”

“ Such a responsible adult you are. ” The boy on Kihyun’s left suddenly jabbed and he found it quite hilarious that he snorted.

“ YAH Ki! Don’t side with these two, ” Minhyuk slapped his hand, not that hard, unlike five years ago when he done it to one of his ass cheek.  
  


“ Why though?? ” The boy on Kihyun’s right started again and he decided to just sit back and crossed his arms while listening to the bickering that happen surrounding him.

Lee Jooheon and Im Changkyun. Jooheon, the boy on his right is Minhyuk’s nephew. Yes, nephew. Both Kihyun and Minhyuk aren’t that old, being in their early thirties, and those two brats are in college. Both of them are best friends since the start of their college’s welcome ceremony, and never separated since.

Jooheon has colored his hair bright orange, strangely suited his appearance. The hair was neatly slicked back on his pale white skin. Eyes small yet charming, smaller when smiling, with puffy cheeks. Dimples, very deep. A little taller than Kihyun. His thighs tho, could probably crushed a man’s skull. Boy has some ass too.

Changkyun, on the other hand, was a little tanned. Hair’s jet black like an obsidian stone. His eyes were intimidating. You couldn’t see this from afar but if you’re close enough, you’d see acne scars. Also dimples. Even though he’s the same hight as Kihyun, his shoulder’s broader. He’s buffer than the last time Kihyun saw him (been working out?) and his legs looked tempting in that skinny jeans.

The first time Kihyun met them was when he just joined  _Aphrodisiac_ , his band, two years ago and decided to hang out and told Minhyuk about it. When he just arrived at the bar, those two were nagging at Minhyuk about something. He sit next to Changkyun and ordered whiskey (bare with him, he loves to torture his throat with it, and other things,) and they snapped both of their heads in unison towards him, stayed like that for more than five minutes before Minhyuk interrupted with, “ Guys behave. ”

Since then every Friday night (before the band became well known), Kihyun would find two of them already inside, sitting on the stool at the bar, and smiled at him whenever they saw him.

On one Friday, just a week before the band’s schedule suddenly booked for the next six months, Kihyun asked Minhyuk for a shot of vodka, Grey Goose to be exact, after two glass of whiskey on the rock, and definitely regret it once the spirit burned his throat. Then thought fuck it might as well dance on the dance floor once in while. So he waved at Minhyuk and motion his head to the dance floor, earning a pity? or encouraging look from him, and took his legs to the dance floor.

Friday night in this bar means the music would be a bunch off RnB remix, and Kihyun found himself swung his body to it. He spared a look at the DJ and thought, “ Did I ever suck his dick? Hm? ah wrong person .” He chuckled at himself for being such a hoe then decided to look at his surrounding. He started to think to himself, t hat guy with red jacket? Straight. Oh flannel, what a cutie. Welp with a girlfriend. A girl then? Hm.. ohh nice dress I should buy that for a kinky sex. I could ask her where she bought it to start a conversation that would be.....

He stepped back a little and suddenly met a broad and firm chest. He mumbled “ oops sorry, ” and stepped forward but then two hands wrapped his waist slightly. Pissed off, Kihyun looked back and calmed down because it was just Changkyun.

“ Don’t cock-blocking me. I was going to fish that cutie in a tight dress, ”  
  


“ Minhyuk hyung sent us to prevent you from fishing any type of fish tonight, he knew you a little tipsy right now and thats not good. ”

Changkyun said it close to his ear with his deep voice made him shiver, and he said us..? Just as he wondered where was Jooheon, he showed up in front of him, so close, his right hand then tip his chin up.

“ Oldies should take care of brats, not the other way around, you know... ”

He looked straight to Kihyun’s eyes and a little smirk plastered on the young face. Kihyun wanted to answer but he cant think of anything and so focus on Jooheon eyes, he didn’t realize Changkyun closed the distance between their body and Kihyun could feel his breath beside his right cheek.

Kihyun felt dizzy. He guessed the alcohol finally hit his system, and decided to tip his head backwards and rest on Changkyun shoulder. He closed his eyes. Then a pair of hands rest on his hips and Kihyun opened his eyes. Jooheon probably just inches from his face, the smirk was still there and whispered,

“ Be a good boy and come with us to the bar, yes..hyung? ”

He didn’t know whats going on, he didn’t know whats wrong with these two brats, why his cheeks felt like its burning (probably the alcohol), and why his underwear felt sticky? What did he do to be sandwiched between these two young hot brats?

The next thing he knew, Changkyun lips lingered close to his ear, “ Lets go hyung, Minhyuk is waiting .” Then licked his ear.

Kihyun’s knees went weak, hands landed on Jooheon’s chest for support, who then surprised Kihyun with a sudden bite to his other ear. He pushed Jooheon a little andBefore he could yell at those two, he felt vibration in his jeans’s pocket. A call. He clumsily took it out, look at the phone ID. Wonho. Calling on a Friday night, definitely a booty call. So he reluctantly excused himself from Jooheon and Changkyun, missed the irritated look on both pair of eyes.

After two minutes of talking, he ended the phone and walked towards the bar, calling out Minhyuk.

“ Finally you get rid of me for tonight! ”

Minhyuk gave him a strange look, “ What about the brats? ”

“ What about them?? ” Kihyun confused but doesn’t bother to hear further because he had needs to fulfill that night and nothing else mattered. He waved at Minhyuk and walk fast, across the full bar, to the exit and into the cold night.

———

The bickering still continued and Kihyun felt thirsty. Alcohol or not? He thought the pros and cons and decided to fuck it, finally he got a free Friday night and wasn’t going to waste it by drinking water.

“ Min give me another ”

“ Going all out hm? ”

“ Theres a high chance you wont see me for another six months, be nice. ”

Minhyuk took his glass and put an Ice, “ Whiskey? ”  
  


“ Yes bitch I said another. ”  
  
  


“ Whoa hyung is rude when tipsy huh? ”

“ I told you dont call me.. ”

“ Hyung, yes, but that wont stop us. ”

Kihyun’s body tensed. He didn’t remember that Changkyun’s voice was that low. He didn’t have the courage to look at his direction so he look at Jooheon instead. Big mistake. Jooheon’s eyes was so focused on him, while leaning his elbow on the bar table and rest his head with it. The only thing he could say in that situation was,

“ ...what? ”

Jooheon moved slightly forward, closer to Kihyun, making his breath hitched and whispered,

“ Ever thinking about spending a night with younger people? Specifically, two college guys? ”

Kihyun’s eyes widened, that was out of the blue and making his brain short circuited. He didn’t even realized Minhyuk put his drink in front of him a minute ago. He felt movement from his left and Changkyun’s head was on his shoulder now.

“ You do know that youngsters have more energy...right? ”

His heart was beating like crazy. Finally noticed his drink in front of him, he chugged it like theres no tomorrow. His hand tremor made an appearance so he quickly put the glass down and reached for a cigarette. He light it as quickly as possible with much effort (fucking tremor) and tried to calm his heart by breathing slowly. Minutes passed just by silence between the three of them. Its like they were afraid of breaking a magic spell.

How long was it? Six months. Do human just forgot how to function after six months without something? In Kihyun’s case, that something is sex. No it was actually more, since the last time when that booty call by Wonho, he actually just wondered where Kihyun had been and wasn’t contacting him anymore. The night ended up become a cold apartment room with a glass of wine and a purring cat on his lap. So its been that long. But not really long. Some people survived with longer time without sex. Hell, some people might still a virgin in their thirties.

So why now, he dragged his cigar very long, with a heart that beating faster than the music played by the DJ? These two are just two college students for god’s sake. Probably just bored the shit out of whatever lecture they had today. One of them is Minhyuk’s nephew! Did Jooheon knew his uncle once put his whole knuckles deep inside his ass??

Remembering that put a little bit cockiness in Kihyun. He wasn’t quite sure how all of this would end, but he decided to play along.

“ Listen brat, ”

he flicked the cigar’s ashes to the ashtray,

“ believe me when I tell you, ”

dragged his cigar,

“ that I would be too much, even for the both of you. ”

He blew the smoke to Jooheon’s face. Then put the hand holding the cigar (his right hand)to Changkyun forehead in order to push his head off his shoulder. The problem is, Changkyun was determined, and proceeded to lick his wrist instead.

Kihyun retreated his hand so fast that he accidentally throw his cigar behind him. Thank God no one was there. His eyes almost popped out from the socket and yelled, “ YAH?! WHAT THE HELL?! ” and failed to concealed his burning face.

Suddenly a hand hold his wrist (the one that just threw the cigar). Kihyun look at it and realized it was Jooheon’s. He had a smirk on his face, and slowly slide closer to him until his face only inches from him and shocked the shit out of Kihyun.

He brought Kihyun’s hand in front of his mouth, then picked his middle finger and put it in his mouth. He keep the finger for a couple of seconds then open his mouth and showing Kihyun how his middle finger was getting licked by a college student.

He pulled his hand harshly. Kihyun panicked, so panicked his eyes started shacking and looking for Minhyuk. The reason? He was fucking wet by Minhyuk’s nephew and needed help to bolt the fuck out of here.

A whisper came from his left, “ Really? You’d be too much? Its good then, ” and a kissed to his neck.

“You smell good.”

This couldn’t be happening, Kihyun’s thought. Things like this sure couldn’t be happening in real life. These guys were crazy. His body couldn’t stop shivering, yet felt hot at the same time. Did Jooheon learn this from Minhyuk? That bitch. How Kihyun supposed to do now?

But who was he trying to fool? He enjoyed it. He loved every second of having these two guys whole attention. He was shocked, but who didn’t shock being treated like this? And since when these guys been trying to woo him? He never had been thinking this hard since his high school days, when he frustrated whether to pursue business career or music.

These brats had been bold, he might as well gave it all, had nothing to lose anyway. So he asked to both of them,

“ Since when you guys having dirty thoughts about me hm? No way in hell you just decided like ten minutes ago, ” he gulped and crossed his arms.

Jooheon chuckled and tilt his head, God that was cute. Hot and cute at the same time? Jeez

“ Hyung, since we saw you the first time, we’ve been discussing how we gonna take you home with both of us. ”

Kihyun’s heart did the tug and he swore he was going to have a heart attack at this point. Then Changkyun, whose head still on his shoulder added,

“ We’ve been wondering which position we could do so you could take us both at the same time. ”

And that was it. Kihyun’s mind been snapped and theres no going back from that. His underwear definitely drenched by now, his head so dizzy he believed he would wobble if he stands up, and his whole body was on fire. So hot he could cook an egg on top of his head.

He put his right hand on Jooheon’s lap, and left hand on Changkyun’s, dig his nails hoping they would feel it on their skin. He took a deep breath and finally said,

“ I swear to God if you two don’t fuck my brains out, I’ll text Min and tell him I wont be back here ever again .”

Then everything moved so fast in Kihyun’s eyes. Changkyun pulled him by the waist then took out the car keys from his pocket. Jooheon stood up, collected their outers, handing Minhyuk the bills for three of them (free drinks, nice), and waved at him. He hadn’t say goodbye to his best friend. Well, he would understand...right?

At last he was now in the backseat, inside a running car, and looking out the window. The rain was still pouring hard from the sky. This is unfamiliar to him. Yes he was wild back then in college, hell, he earned a nickname out of it, but now he’s a little old man in his thirties, going home with two brats that still in their prime condition full of life. Screw it they picked him.

His phone vibrated, a text showed up from non other than Minhyuk.

_ Remind them that safe sex is the best sex!_

Kihyun’s snorted, earning a glance from both of the brats in front off him. He sent a quick reply.

  
  
_ Fuck you. Wish me luck tho _

And no more than 10 seconds, another reply showed up

_ Relax, its just another Friday night_

Kihyun finally laugh, the first one this night, after all those sexual tensions. He smiled while typing his last text of the night.

_ Hope you enjoy yours then_


End file.
